Hit and Run
by Trixi20
Summary: Hit and Run: the act of operating quickly so as not to be late for another engagement (often a non-medical appointment). He was stuck in Nowhere, USA but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Doc Hollywood meets Twilight. Awesome combo if you ask me.
1. Chapter 1

So I have read a lot of twilight fanfiction over the years and never considered writing anything. But this little bunny started hopping and I couldn't get it to stop. I haven't really ever written any stories, so if it sucks, at least I get it out of my head. Sorry for any typos.

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just along for the ride.

"Fuck!"

"Please, baby I need this." A touch of desperation in my voice.

I skimmed my fingers over her gorgeous curves. Jesus, she was beautiful. _Deep breath. You can do this damn it!_

"I need you to come alive for me."

One more push. One more try. Just a little more. So damn close, I could feel it.

"Fuck!"

My head hung down. My breathing heavy. Shit. I was going to fucking explode.

From the moment I saw her across the room, I knew. I knew I had to have her. I knew it deep down inside. She was stunning in red. Sleek. Powerful. Amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I played it cool as I walked toward her. I couldn't show all my cards at once. She was going to be mine, and as much as I wanted her, I didn't want to look desperate. A handshake. An introduction, a few choice words. She was beautiful inside as well as out. A little banter and bargaining and she was mine. _Like there was ever any doubt._

Now here I was. I can't believe I'm in this situation. What the fuck was I going to do? I have never had this problem before. I am always in control. Always calm as a fucking cucumber. But my control was about to snap. _Come on, Masen, hold it together. _I looked in the mirror above me. This is ridiculous.

"Don't be a bitch, sweetheart. Make it worth my while."

I tried again and. . . nothing.

_Fucking Great._

Alright. It was time to get my shit together. I opened the door and stepped out. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my already messy hair and pulled. I turned to look at her. I had to hold myself back from doing something I would regret. _Enough damage was done._

I looked at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. I picked up my phone. _No service._

I yelled at the top of my lungs. Let out all the aggression I was feeling. Better.

Now, what the fuck do I do? I couldn't walk away. She was worth too much. Someone would steal her away from me. I started to pace. We've come so far, but we still had a long way to go and not a lot of time to do it. Shit!

I held my phone in the air and started walking in circles around her like a crazy person.

"Please, please, please. Come on. Just one bar. Give me something."

Then I hear a rumble behind me. I look over my shoulder and see a huge black truck coming to a stop next to me. The kind of truck rednecks drive with the jacked up frames and huge tires. Gun rack in the back window. Some sort of deer decal on the side window. The guy behind the wheel was huge. And had a scowl on his face. _Fucking great._

I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear a damn thing over the loud engine.

"What?" I yelled.

He cut the engine so I could hear him.

"Car trouble?" He was looking over my baby. Scrutinizing.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. She just sputtered and came to a stop. I barely made it to the side of the road in time." I shrugged.

"Not surprising. What kind of car is that? European? Those European cars aren't made for shit." He drawled out European so it sounded more like Yur-peein'.

"Its a 1952 Stanguellini Road Racer." How the hell could he insult something so beautiful?

"Huh, figures. Never heard of it. Stick with American. They never let you down. You need a ride?" He asked.

I had no fucking clue where I was. Not even what state I was in. I think I saw a sign a while back for Kentucky. Tennessee maybe?

"Um. Well, I hate to leave her out hear alone. How far to the nearest town?" The thought of leaving my baby off the side of the road made me queasy and the thought of jumping into some redneck rad-mobile made me a little nervous.

"About 10 miles to Gloryville," He pointed the direction he was going. "I could go get Sam from the auto body shop and have him bring his tow truck out."

I blew out a huge breath. "That would be great. I'd appreciate it man." I said relief in my voice.

"Name's Emmett McCarty." He stuck his hand out the window.

"Edward Masen." I took his hand in mine and tried not to wince when he gripped it.

"Be back in an hour." And then he started up the loud-as-fuck engine and drove off.

As I sat in the car and waited for Emmett to come back with the tow truck, I thought about the trip so far. I recently completed my residency in reconstructive surgery at Massachusetts General Hospital. I landed a job with the Aro Group in Los Angeles, the top plastic surgery firm in the country. I had a couple weeks before I officially started so after years of grueling work through college, med school, and my residency I decided to throw caution to the wind and take a road trip across the country to L.A.

I walked into the dealership prepared to buy something with some luxury but I wasn't prepared for the beauty that was my Stanguellini. It felt like a scene out of a movie. Light shined, chorus of angelic voices, all that shit. I had never seen anything so fucking beautiful in my life. It didn't matter that it wasn't for sale, it was only on display. I wanted it, it was going to be mine.

So here I was, three days later in bumfuck nowhere, U.S.A. It had been a good trip so far. Good weather, beautiful scenery, even the hot waitress I met at the diner last night and took back to my hotel for a little fun wasn't too bad. Now this.

This road trip was supposed to be about figuring out who I was, more than anything. After years of busting my ass to be the best at everything, I wasn't quite sure who I was, what I wanted out of life. I thought maybe some time alone to just _be_ for awhile would do me some good.

My parents didn't understand it. My father was a workaholic. He was a lawyer for one of the top firms in Boston and hadn't had a vacation in at least 10 years. My mother wasn't much better. She took socialite wife to another level. She had to be on the board of at least five charities and organizations. Needless to say, they didn't get my desire to take time off and "figure myself out." But they were definitely more amenable to the idea since there was a prestigious job at the end of it. I was excited to start over somewhere new. Somewhere that wasn't under my father's thumb and my mother's scrutiny. And Los Angeles was about as far away as I could get.

I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky. Crystal clear blue. Even though I was in the middle of nowhere, I had to admit it was pretty country.

I heard a car coming. I looked out the small windshield and saw a tow truck coming my way. _Thank fucking god._

The truck drove past, turned around and pulled over in front of me. Uley Automotive was printed on the side of the door that opened to a tall lanky man about my age. He sauntered toward me asking, "Need a tow?" _No shit Sherlock._

"Uh. Yeah that would be great."

I saw Emmett jump out of the passenger side of the truck. "Told ya Sammy. Fuckin' European cars."

Sam just nodded and started getting to work loading my car. "Yup." A man of many words.

They got my beauty loaded up after nearly giving me a heart attack when she was reeled in.

We Jumped in the truck and headed into town. Emmett sat in the middle and chattered away in that drawl that made it difficult for me to keep up with the conversation.

"Pickles, Nutella, and Peach juice." I wasn't quite sure if that was was what he had for lunch or... what.

"That's what my Rosie was craving when she was pregnant with our first," answering my unspoken question.

"Popsicles and hot sauce with the second." He stated next, "Makes sense now. Little Riley is fire and ice. Gonna pull all my hair out before I turn 40 thanks to him."

"Mm-hm," Sam joined in.

"Sam's wife Emily is pregnant with their first," he said to me. "She's been having weird cravings for- what was it?" He asked Sam.

"Ketchup," his one-word answer.

"Ketchup! Fuckin' Ketchup on everything! Even on Shelley's famous apple pie!" He declared in dismay.

"That's completely normal. Some think its a correlation between cravings and nutritional requirements for the baby. Don't worry, its not harmful." Yep, that just came right out.

Emmett gawked at me. "You some kinda doctor?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually, I am." _Top of my class dude._

Next thing I know, Emmett is asking my how to cure all sorts of ailments. This kind of thing happened a lot, but never in so much, um, detail. I learned more about Emmett in that short ride than I ever wanted to.

I saw the town come into view. _Thank God._

As we got closer I saw the "Welcome to Gloryville Population: 3,572" sign. _Well, this will be an adventure._


	2. Chapter 2

Gloryville was as quintessential small town as you could get. It looked like something out of a movie set and I had to hold back humming the tune from the Andy Griffith Show. There was even some kid toting a fishing rod down the sidewalk. I wonder if the police deputy looked like Barney Fife. Emmett continued his mind-numbing chattering through town and I just nodded my head and gave an "uh-huh" when the moment called, while I took in my surroundings.

The buildings looked old but well-maintained. The roads and sidewalks were clean and there were old-fashioned street lamps holding signage announcing the "Founder's Day Celebration" coming up. I would bet a small town like this lives for any excuse to celebrate something. _It's not like there is a whole lot else going on._

I noticed a post office, a sheriff's station, bookstore, a couple of small boutiques selling a variety of items, a pet store, and a large general store/pharmacy. There was a large park across from the general store with a gazebo in the middle that held impressively large trees that gave ample shade to the park.

We continued down the road and made a right turn into an large, gray auto body shop with a "Uley's Auto" sign in neon over the garage bay doors. Emmett's giant truck was parked in front of what I assumed was the office. Sam pulled off to the side and we all got out of the truck.

"I tried to tell Izzy it was nothing to worry about but you know how she gets, Sam. So damn stubborn. Wouldn't listen to anyone but Doc and even then she was debating taking her to the hospital in Jackson." Emmett shook his head like the idea of taking someone to a hospital was akin to unicorns flying out of his ass. "In the end it was just a little indigestion. Nothin' to get so worked up about." Throughout this story, Sam hadn't said a word, just started unloading my car off the truck. I kept a close watch on this since I might have a heart attack if she got so much as a scratch.

We pushed her into one of the garage bays and Sam started turning off lights in the building and closing doors. "Aren't you going to take a look at her?" I was panicking. I didn't like the idea of leaving my baby in this garage over night.

"Nope." Sam continued with the one-word answers.

"Why the hell not?" I stood there and watched him pull a cover out from a drawer in a cabinet against the wall.

"We're closed," Sam said, "You need anything outta here?" he pointed at my car.

I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and turned to ask Emmett, "Is there someplace I can stay tonight? A motel or something?"

He helped Sam cover the car and answered. "Well sure. The Bluebell is just around the corner. I'll give you a lift."

We drove literally around the corner and stopped in front of the office of the "Bluebell Motel." It was a bunch of small run-down buildings that hadn't seen a fresh coat of paint in years and looked more gray than white and blue shutters and roof. We walked into the front office and Emmett started hitting the bell on the desk and hollered, "Leah! Where are ya darlin'?" A woman in her mid-twenties came out from a back room. She was pretty I guess, in a small-town way, but looked a little beat down by life.

"What the fuck Emmett?" She looked mildly annoyed but not surprised by his outburst.

"Hey Leah! I need to get my pal Eddie, here set up with a room." He put his beefy hand on my shoulder.

Leah finally looked my way and gave me an appreciative once-over. "Oh yeah? How long you gonna be around?" She leaned over the desk trying to give me a view of her ample chest in the too-tight shirt. She gave me a flirtatious look that was a little more scary than sexy.

"Just for the night until I get my car looked at in the morning." She started typing on the old computer and asked for a credit card.

"I'll put you in the room closest to the office. You know, in case there is anything you might need." She said suggestively. I shivered. _Not bloody likely._

As Emmett and I walked out of the office he felt the need to tell me, "She's a wildcat in the sack." I gave him a raised eyebrow. He rushed on, "Not that I would know. I met my Rosie in high school and she is plenty enough woman for me. Never had an interest to stray. But that's what I've heard."

I wasn't about to touch that one. We walked to the door of bungalow 1 and I turned to Emmett. "Thanks for everything man, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Hey, if you are in town for awhile you should come over for a real Southern dinner."

I nodded my head. "Sure," I agreed but I had no intention of sticking around that long. Emmett got in his truck to leave and I noticed a bar called "The Drunk Tank" across the street. _Fan-fucking-tastic. I could use a drink._


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the bar it was hazy and dark. There were booths and tables to the left and a long wood bar on the right side of the room with a mirror attached to the wall behind the bar and liquor bottles in front. There were tables and chairs in the middle and a pool table in the back of the room. A juke box by the pool table was playing some country song about a man getting drunk and losin' his woman. There were various neon signs on the walls for different beers and the low lighting made it difficult to see much else.

Eyes followed my entrance and as I made my way to the bar. There were about ten people in the bar and I'm pretty sure all of them were looking at me. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked as I sat down. "Um. I'll just have a beer. Whatever is on tap." I thought about the day so far and the fact that I only had to walk across the parking lot to my room and figured what the hell. "I'll have a shot of jack too," I said as he was filling a glass of beer.

He handed me my drinks and I slid some money to him. He was a big man in his fifties. Not as big as Emmett, but still in pretty good shape for his age. He had dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and a shaggy beard. "Where ya from? Don't get many strangers round here." He eyed me warily as he wiped off the bar.

"Boston. On my way to Los Angeles and my car broke down outside of town." I downed the shot.

"Ah. Well that explains the accent." He turned to fill another glass for on of the regulars a couple seats away from me. "Another?" He asked picking up the shot glass.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"My name is Billy if you need anything else."

An hour later I was feeling _good._ It had been awhile since I drank this much. I probably should have eaten something before I decided to get hammered. I stood up and swayed a bit. Ok, more that a bit, _a lot._ I noticed a woman at the other end of the bar being harassed by a couple of local yokels in trucker hats. I slid some bills across the counter to my new friend Billy and felt a surge of liquid courage go through me. I meandered down to the other end of the bar. "Hey! Leaver uhlone." I said. At least, that's what I _think _I said.

"What're ya gonna do Yankee?" The one with the green trucker hat glared at me. The dude with the red trucker hat put his arm around the girl and tried coaxing her off the stool. She looked like she was a regular here but she seemed to be a little nervous about these guys.

"Juss let er go and you won havta fine out." I tried to say as coherently possible.

"Oh yeah big man? I'd like to see you try."

Somewhere in my alcohol-addled brain I knew he was taunting me and I should back down. The liquid-couraged part of me was ready to kick some ass. So of course, I pulled back to take a swing at green hat but he was more sober than me and so he leaned in and put a shoulder to my gut and pushed me back against the bar. Red hat materialized on the other side of me and looked like he was trying to get in the fight. I got a good hit in on green hat's side and he let out a whoosh and stepped back. It gave me enough time to grab one of the stools next to me and lunge it at red hat. He fell back on his ass and I turned just in time for green hat to slam me back onto one of the tables in the middle of the room. We crashed through with our combined weight and it hurt like a mother fucker. Green hat and I were still scrambling around on the floor when red hat had grabbed a chair and was holding it above his head to throw down like we were in some Wrestlemania smackdown. I kicked out my leg wildly, hoping to connect with someone. I my foot connected with red hat's knee and he went down smashing the chair under him. I scrambled back toward the pool table and juke box. Green hat was coming at me and I stood up quickly and grabbed a pool cue. Yep. Apparently when I drink I become a ninja with a bow staff. Green hat darted toward me and I swung that cue for all I was worth and connected with the overhead light. It sparked and glass fell. He lunged and grabbed the end of the stick and we were playing tug-of-war with it when he let go and it broke through the glass of the juke box.

I stood staring at the juke box when Red hat seized me from behind. He wrapped an arm around me and started telling Green hat, "C'mon Paul! Let's teach this Yankee fucker a lesson about the South!"

He didn't get a chance. I heard the distinct click of gun and a deep voice telling him to "Freeze Paul! Let him go Embry and step away with your hands up."

Shit. Someone had called the cops. _Just great._


	4. Chapter 4

**Its a bit of a surreal feeling when you've been reading fanfic for years and when you finally decide to take the leap and write something, people actually read it. I don't know how you all stumbled across my story, but thanks for taking the leap with me. I don't know if I'll be much of a review-responder but a big thanks to all who have and all who will. I don't pretend to know anything about the legal system, this is all just fun fiction so don't take it too seriously ;) Any mistakes are mine and hopefully it's somewhat grammatically correct! I do not own the Twilight characters.**

I was tired. Hungover. I felt like a bass drum was playing a continuous beat in my head and my eyeballs were full of sand. _How the fuck did I get into this situation? And how do I get out of it?_

I thought about calling my father. He was a lawyer after all, but I could only imagine the wrath I would incur when he heard of my stupidity. I thought of calling my mother but she would probably just end up telling my father or give me a lecture on the how this would make the family look.

I figured my best option would be to see how this played out and if I needed to, I would suck it up and call them.

"All rise!"

I stood slowly, trying my best to look like I had my shit together. After being arrested, processed, and spending the night in a tiny jail cell in a backwoods police station, I had been taken to the attached courthouse building at the crack of dawn to await my fate. I hoped like hell Sam had gotten my car fixed and maybe after I paid the fine, or whatever I needed to do, I could get out of this godforsaken town and make my way to L.A.

_I could really use a fucking cup of coffee right now._

The Honorable Judge Stanley walked into the small, wood paneled courtroom from a door behind the bench. He looked like a bulldog: short, jowly, and stocky. He lumbered up the stairs to the chair and sat down. He waved his hands for us to sit. "Sit. Let's get this over with, I want my breakfast." _This is getting better and better._

Judge Stanley looks down at the papers on his desk then gives me a hard stare. "Mr. Edward Masen."

"Dr." I shoot back, maybe a little too sharply.

"Excuse me?" _Deep breath. Get it together._

"It's Dr. Edward Masen."

Staring fixedly at me, he says, "Watch your tone with me son. You are being charged with destruction of property and drunk and disorderly conduct. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize your Honor, for my behavior. Everything from last night is a little fuzzy. You know what its like when you have a few too many and things can get a little out of hand," I said with a chuckle. That chuckle stopped immediately when I saw the judge's withering look. I gave a small cough. "Excuse me, your Honor. I am only passing through until my car is fixed. I am happy to pay whatever fine I need to and get out of your town as quickly as possible."

"So you can torment some other poor town with your wild ways? You big city boys always think you can just get out of any situation by throwing money at it." He pointed his finger at me and continued, "Well, I won't have it in my town. No, I think you need more of a lesson in responsibility. I am sentencing you to sixty hours of community service."

Before I could stop myself the words came tumbling out. "Community service? Like what? Picking up trash off the side of the road?"

He glared at me. "No. Since you seem awfully proud of that doctor title of yours, you are going to donate your time to Doc Cullen and the clinic."

_Shit. _

"By the look on your face, I'd say that is just the punishment to fit the crime. I will let the Doc know your coming by." He banged the gavel. "Court adjourned." He stood up and was out the door quicker than I thought was possible.

One of the officers took pity on me and gave me a ride back to the motel. I showered and felt marginally better. As much as I wanted to crash and hopefully wake up to a new reality, I needed food and I figured I should find this clinic and "the Doc."

I went to the motel front desk and found Leah.

"Well, hey there. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed," She says with a sigh and a slight pout that was unflattering. "I wish you would have come and got me before you went out and had some fun." Geez, news travels fast around here.

She leans over the counter again to give me a view of her abundant cleavage. "I would have been more than happy to keep your hands busy in other ways, instead of usin' em' for fighting."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, well thank you for the offer. I don't think I will be getting into trouble anytime soon. I need to find out where the clinic is and I wonder what time Sam opens the shop?"

Realizing I wasn't in the mood for flirting, she answered pointing in the direction I needed, "The clinic is over on Main and Peach Street. Its the big white house on the corner. Sam usually opens the shop about ten o'clock."

"I know check out time is noon, but I was hoping you would give me a little extra time."

"That's no problem, darlin'. You need anything else and you just holler. Alright?" She bit her lip and squinted at me in an attempt to look sexy. _I am in no state of mind for this shit._

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." And I booked it out the door.

I walked around the corner and up a block to Main Street. As I headed in the direction Leah indicated, I noticed a diner across the street. _Nice. _There were a few people milling around, going in and out of stores. Some gave me dirty looks and some gave me curious looks. One older woman with dyed fiery red hair sitting on a bench gave me a wink. I walked a little quicker. _I need to take something for this fucking headache. _I saw what I thought was the big white house Leah had mentioned was the clinic a little ways down the road but decided to make a detour to the drugstore next to the diner and get some Excedrin for this headache.

I walked into Mallory's Drugstore and was impressed with it's size. It was a mix of old and new with renovations to the part with the store and the shelves and pharmacy counter, and the other part of the store had a old-fashioned soda shop. It had a long wooden bar topped with marble and round fixed stools in front. There was a row of soda fountains behind the bar and a huge vintage sign on the wall that said all the items they make. Under the sign was a huge assortment of glass jars in various sizes all housing different kinds of candy. Since it was still early, there was no one working behind the counter. I noticed several people in line at the pharmacy and the guy behind the counter looked a little frustrated.

I started making my way down the aisles away from the pharmacy counter when I heard a sniffle and a little sob. I looked around but didn't see anything so I continued and stopped in front of the pain relief near the end of the aisle. _Sweet pain relief!_

I heard the sob again. It was louder this time and I poked my head around the corner and saw a little girl. She had her head down and was talking and crying to a stuffed monkey. I couldn't see her face but she had long brown braided pigtails down her back. She started crying again and I couldn't stop myself from walking toward her.

"Are you okay?" I said softly. I didn't want to spook her.

She looked up at me and I couldn't resist those big brown eyes. They were rimmed in red and she gave another sniffle and clutched the monkey closer. " I not sposed to talk to strangers."

She was about four years old and had a pair of jean shorts and a pink striped shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. She was the cutest fucking kid I had ever seen.

"Well, your right. You shouldn't. Where's your mom? Is she in the store?" I looked around and didn't see anyone looking in our direction or even anyone who looked like they had a four-year-old daughter.

"I wanted to see the candy. I didn't mean to get lost."

I knelt down and spoke softly again. "I saw all that candy when I walked in. It's pretty cool. I understand why you want to see it. Why don't we walk up to the pharmacy counter and see if that guy in the white coat can help us find your mom?" I reached out my hand and she nodded and took it.

We started walking down the aisle. "What's your monkey's name?"

She looked up at me and smiled and I felt my heart pound in my chest. Adorable. "His name's Coco. My Papa gave him to me for my burfday. I had a Princess Sofia party with a purple cake."

"That sound's awesome." We were almost to the front of the store when I heard shouting.

"Lenny! Lenny!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, wow. A big thanks to Tarbecca for her recommendation of this little ditty to a Different Forest. Those of you who jumped on because of it, welcome and thanks. I have been reading Twilight fanfic since Fifty Shades was Master of the Universe in our little world, and I've got to say, one of the things that has always awed me is this sense of community within it. I appreciate the fact that someone can recommend a story and people will get on board and support their fellow writers and readers. It's pretty amazing. So thanks. * Shrugs* That's all. **

"Mama!"

I see a flurry of movement near the entrance and a body that moves so quickly, all I can process is brown hair and a trace of a flowery scent. The woman reaches the little girl and swoops down and grabs on so strongly I'm forced to let go of her hand.

After a moment of squeezing the life out of the girl, the woman leans back. Even though I can only see the back of her head, I know she has complete eye contact with the little girl because her eyes are glued to her mother.

"Lennox Olivia Swan. What have I told you about letting go of my hand when we're in town?" The woman says this sternly but not forceful or sharp. By the tone of her voice she isn't angry, just worried.

"No letting go or wandering off." The quickness of her answer makes me think this might happen quite a bit.

"But mama, I just hads to see the candy! Riley told me uncle Em could fit a miwion gumballs in his mouth! I knows he's tellin' tales so I hads to see em' for myself." She says this with such certainty and hands on her hips, I'm trying not to laugh.

The woman mumbles something about, "damn Emmett" and the little girl's eyes get big. "Mama yous said a bad word!"

"I know honey, but when it comes to your uncle Emmett, he can't help but bring bad words outta my mouth." She takes a deep breath and more calmly she says, "Lenny you can't do that. You had Pops and me worried. If you wanted to see the candy, you should have told me, not wandered off."

"Sorry mama." The little girl, Lenny, looks so sad. I want to pick her up and give her a hug. I'm not sure where the urge comes from. I've never been much of a kid person. I spent some time working in the children's ward during my residency and I got along fine with them, but I never felt this much protectiveness over one of them. Its a little disconcerting.

"I know you are honey. You'll probably hear it from Pops too when I tell him what happened." The woman stands and turns to look at me. No doubt wondering why this strange man is hovering over the whole scene.

Everything around me slows. My breath catches. My heart stutters and stops before restarting and hammering wildly in my chest.

Eyes. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Deep molasses. Flecks of amber when they catch the light. Her confused gaze captures mine and hardens quickly.

I just gawk. _Smooth fucker._

I let out a nervous cough and hold out my hand. "Hi I'm..."

"I know who you are." She reaches back and grabs Lenny's hand.

Shit. Not good. _Small fucking town._

"I was, uh, grabbing some ibuprofen and I found Lenny here crying. I was just walking her up to the counter to see if the pharmacist could help." I give her my sexiest grin.

Steely ice. _Jesus._

"He's my fwiend mama. I was scared I was lost. He asked me what my monkey's name was. We was gonna ask Mr. Mallory for help." Lenny unleashes a sad kitten look on her mother that would bring me to my knees. Her mother on the other hand, obviously used to it, doesn't look swayed at all.

"I'm sure he was honey. Come on. We need to go find Pops. He went the other way lookin' for you." _Geez. Your welcome. _The brown-eyed beauty picks Lenny up and sets her on a hip, turning to leave.

"What's your name?" Lenny's sweet voice asks.

"Edward."

"I'm Lenny." Adorable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Lenny. Maybe I'll see you around, yeah?"

She nods and gives me a huge smile.

"Don't wander off from your mom again okay?" I feel the need to impart this advice on this little girl because the thought of anything happening to her makes me sick.

I watch them leave and then turn and walk to the register to pay for my headache remedy. As I walk out the door and head toward the diner, I can't get those beautiful molasses eyes out of my mind. Since I'm stuck in this godforsaken place, maybe I'll see them again. _I'm fucked._


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into Sue's Diner and a bell over the door indicates my arrival. The place looks pretty busy, most likely because its the only place in town to eat. I take a look around me to try and find an empty table and I see the stares and whispers again. _Just ignore it and it will wear off soon enough. At least I hope it will._

I see a booth empty to my left and thank god I don't have to sit in a table in the middle of the room so I can be gawked at from all angles.

I grab a menu from the end and do a quick perusal before a waitress comes over and asks what I want.

She seems nice enough and has a welcoming smile. Her name tag says "Amy."

"Hey sugar. What can I getya?"

"The special and a coffee please."

"Right on it." she says with a wink.

No sooner has Amy left than a man and a woman appear out of nowhere at my table. He's fairly tall and slender except for this belly in front that makes him look like a star-bellied sneetch. He's got a huge smile on his face and he thrusts his hand in my face to shake.

"Hey there!" He grabs my hand forcefully and starts shaking it like I just told him he won the lottery.

"Y'all are that new doctor in town right? I'm the mayor of this Tennessee gem. Name's Harlan Snow and this here's my daughter Tanya."

I look at the woman next to him and she's pretty in a southern bell kind of way. She is in her mid-twenties, has perfectly coiffed blonde hair and is wearing this floral dress that makes her look like she jumped out of the 50's. She gives me this look like I am the answer to all her problems and it makes me want to leap over the fucking table and run out the door as fast as possible.

"We are so excited to have a new doctor in town!" Harlan finally lets go of my hand and I flex my fingers to get some feeling back.

"Well, I-"

"Old Doc Cullen is a good doctor and all but he is gettin'up there in years and we are always lookin' for fresh meat."

_Fresh meat? What did I walk into- an episode of the walking dead? Shit. It's not Mayberry I walked into it's fucking Woodbury._

I must have looked a little pale because Tanya jumped in with a giggle and a light slap on his shoulder.

"Now daddy, what a silly thing to say! You are going to scare this young man off with that talk."

"I apologize doctor-"

"Edward Masen"

"Well now Dr. Masen I was just trying to convey our excitement in having your presence in our little town."

"Thank you, but I'm only in town long enough to complete my service hours and get my car fixed then I'll be on my way."

Harlan looks like I've just kicked his puppy. He can't honestly think I would stick around here? I was just passing through for crying out loud.

He recovers quickly and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now son! Don't be so hasty! I'm sure when you spend some time in our town you will be amazed by the beauty of small town livin'. We've got our Founder's Day celebration comin' up. Biggest party of the year in these parts. Not to be missed!"

Tanya is giving me a lusty look and licks her lips. Right on cue, thank god, Amy shows up with my food. "Here you are darlin'. Oh hey there Mayor Snow, Tanya. Can I get you anything else?" _Please no._

With sugary-sweet fakeness and a tight smile, Tanya responds, "No we are just fine Amy, thank you so much."

Amy flinches a bit then recovers her smile before she walks away.

"Daddy- don't you think it would be just sublime if Dr. Masen came for dinner one night?" She attempts to give her father the adorable sad-kitten look Lenny gave to her mother. Tanya just looks constipated.

"That is a great idea darlin'! I'll track you down later this week after you've gotten yourself settled Dr. Masen. We'll leave you to your breakfast. C'mon Tanya." _Finally._

Harlan turns and walks away and Tanya bites her lip and gives me that look lusty again.

"See ya around Dr. Masen." _Yikes. _What the fuck is with this town? I mean, I like to think that I'm a good looking guy but this is getting a bit ridiculous.

I finish my meal and about a gallon of coffee, leave money for the check and a big tip for Amy since she seems to be the only normal person I have met so far in this crazy-ass town, and head out to Sam's to check on my baby.

When I enter the shop, his head is under the hood and Lynyrd Skynyrd is playing loudly on the radio.

"Hey Sam!" I yell in an attempt to be heard over the music. Nothing. "Sam!" I yell again. He looks over at me and gives me a smile.

"Hey."

After a morning of wackiness, Sam's calm demeanor and monosyllabic communication is a relief.

"How's she lookin'?" _Please give me a little good news._

"Well- it's an easy fix..." _Yes! _"But I don't have the right parts for it. Gonna havta order em' in. Be a few days." _Fuck._

I let out a breath and put my hands on my hips. "Alright. I'm not going anywhere for awhile anyway. You probably heard what happened last night."

"Yup."

"I'll be around. I guess you'll find me if you need anything?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Thanks Sam."

As I made my way to the clinic house, I mentally prepared myself for what I might come across working as a doctor in this small town. _It can't be too hard right? _It couldn't possibly be as hard as my rotation in an emergency room in Boston. That shit is crazy.

I stood in front of the old white Victorian house, and reality was sinking in. I really had to do this. _Shit._ The long walkway lined with hedges felt a little like a gang plank I was about to walk straight off into the unknown. _Geez. Dramatic much?_

I had to admit it was a beautiful house. Well maintained with a wrap around porch, dormers, gables, the whole bit. The flower beds were abundant with color and there were potted hanging plants over the railing. As I approached the door, I noticed a sign over the doorbell that said "Office hours 9-5 unless I'm fishin'. If it's an emergency just holler." _Classy._

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or what so I gave a quick knock. No answer. _Alright then._ I eased open the door and walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

The foyer of the house was large with high ceilings and beautiful woodwork. A large raised desk was at the end of the room with a computer, a phone, various pamphlets, and no one in the chair behind it. There was a staircase that curved at an angle from the left of the desk that led to the next floor. The room to my left looked like a a formal living room that had been converted to a waiting room with couches and chairs that were definitely not new, but seemed to be in good condition. The doors to the room on my right were closed and there were doors down the hallway behind the desk leading to different directions.

There was not a single person in sight.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty space. I walked up to the desk and cautiously looked over the counter, the way things had been in this town so far, I wouldn't be surprised if a giant clown popped out from behind. Nothing.

"Hello?" I yelled again a little louder.

Someone finally came out of one of the back rooms and started up the hallway toward me. She was a rather heavy woman in a too-tight nurses uniform and her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun with a little white hat on her head. She looked to be in her sixties but with the scowl she had on her face, she could have been in her fifties and had aged prematurely due to the obvious perpetual glower she sported. _Jesus, Nurse Ratched. _I may have given an involuntary shiver.

"Uh, hi. I'm-"

"I know who you are Dr. Masen." Her deep smokers' voice cut me off.

"Ookay. Well, I was hoping to meet-"

"Doc Cullen is fishin'. I was told to give you the grand tour and then you are on your own. I got soaps to watch."

Before I could try and say anything else, she started in on her "grand tour."

"First thing you do when you get here in the morning is punch in." She gestured to the ancient time clock on the desk.

"If there is only the two of us, is it really necessary for us to punch in?"

She turned and laid that scowl on me and I took a small step back. _Yikes._

"Punch in. Got it." I gave her a smile hoping to lighten the mood. She glared back.

"Appointments are made on the computer _and _in the appointment book. Doc Cullen says he doesn't trust these "mind-warping" machines and wants us to put the appointments in the book as well." _It just gets better and better._

"You put your completed charts in this basket and the charts for upcoming appointments will be in this basket. Do not mix up the baskets." Glower. "Make sure you complete your paperwork in a timely manner. I don't wanna waste my time chasin' you all over this damn town tryin' to find out if Mr. Smith has chlamydia or bug bite. And make sure you don't write all over the charts with some highfalutin' scribble I can't read. This is not the Da Vinci Code, I do not need to be tryin' to puzzle out your chicken scratch on my charts."

I gulped. This woman was terrifying. She could probably give my mother a run for her money and she was a formidable force among the Boston elite.

Nurse Ratched turned and walked across the foyer to the room with the closed doors. She pushed the pocket doors open revealing a surgical/examination room. It looked to be pretty up to date with fairly new equipment and a surgical bed in the middle of the room. Cupboards and a sink to one side, and good overhead lights. Thank God. I was afraid if I had to perform any surgeries while I was stuck here, it was going to be like trying to practice medicine in Africa. Luckily this was not the case.

She led me through an adjacent door to a small examination room that was painted a god-awful green color. Back out to the hallway and into an office, and another room that was a recovery room with an attached bathroom.

"Kitchen is down that way." She pointed to the back of the house. She turned and started walking to the front of the house all the while telling me, "Doc barely keeps any food in the house, so if you want something, you'll have to bring it and make it your damn self. I am not your maid. There is coffee though. But if you use the last of it you better make a fresh pot." She stopped and gave me a very stern look.

"Coffee, got it."

"Any questions before I go watch my soaps?"

"Yeah. What do I call you?"

"Nurse Cope."

"Alright Nurse Cope. I will be back tomorrow-"

"You are on startin' right now Dr. Masen." She grabbed a time card and "thunk" punched me in. _Fuck me. _At least there weren't any patients. I needed an excuse to get out of here and get back to the motel to get some fucking sleep.

"Since there doesn't seem to be anybody here, I'll just run back to the motel and get my-"

A voice behind me cut me off. "Oh there will be people showin' up soon. When people hear there is a doctor in, the waiting room will be chock full." I recognized that voice.

I turned and saw her. The woman with the eyes. This time I got a chance to really get a good look at her and Jesus, she was gorgeous. She was petite with mouth-watering curves. Her breasts were worthy of some sort of holy shrine so I could worship the god that made them. Angelic, with a mouth that would do wicked things behind closed doors. Long, dark brown hair that I wanted to wrap my hand around and pull while I was buried inside her. _I was in so much fucking trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome new readers! Wow, that sounds oddly formal. I hope I can continue on a fairly regular schedule, but my month of freedom is over and real life is back in full force so I will do my best. Thanks for going with me on my little jaunt thru the world of fanfic. I didn't realize how liberating it can be. **

I must have been staring like an idiot(again) a little too long because her eyebrows rose expectantly. I tried to recover as smoothly as possible and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Makes sense I guess in a place like this, when a decent doctor comes around they have to take advantage of it."

She narrows her eyes at me, "Doc Cullen is a good doctor. He's been practicing in this town for thirty years."

I give a whistle and leaned casually on the desk. "Thirty years? Jesus, that's a long time. I don't think they had even invented the wheel yet. Besides, how can he be a good doctor when he isn't even here? If there's an emergency they have to track him down while he's fishing? Seriously?"

"So, what? You think you're going to swoop in here and show us how a _real _doctor works only to leave again in a week?" She snorts. "That sounds better."

"What are you even doing here-" I pause hoping to get her name.

"Izzy."

"What are you even doing here Izzy? Are you my nurse?" I grin salaciously at her. "You gonna wear one of those little outfits for me and take my temperature? I am more than happy to let you give me a physical."

I thought steam was going to come out of her ears. Fuck, she was hot when she got pissed. All flushed and heavy breathing. Makes me wonder if I could have her do that in other situations. _Shit, focus Masen._

"No, I am not your fucking nurse. I do office work for Doc and I run him out to house calls."

"House calls?"

"Yes, house calls. We live in a rural area, its hard for some people to get out to us, so we go out to them."

"So you and I are going to be working pretty closely with each other? Sound's good to me. And Izzy, I am more than happy to lend you my services and give _you _the physical. I can be _very_ thorough in my examination."

She just rolls her eyes and turns to walk into the waiting room and starts to straighten up the magazines on the coffee table. She's trying to torture me I'm sure since she's bending over and damn, it's a nice view. I decide to switch to a safer topic as I discreetly adjust myself.

"Where's Lenny? How's she doing after her traumatic morning?"

Izzy straightens and looks at me like she's trying to figure out if I'm genuinely wondering about her daughter or if its just another ploy to get into her pants.

"She's fine. She bounces back from things quickly. She's with my dad for the day. She was telling him all about you."

"She did, did she? Good things I hope."

Izzy gives me a small smile. "She pretty much described you as a white knight on a horse riding in to save the day."

That makes me laugh out loud. "Well considering how disastrous the last 24 hours have been, that's the best thing I've heard all day. Since I'm stuck here for a while, maybe I'll see her again before I leave."

Izzy just smirks at me like I told her something funny. "Maybe."

"Well, I think I'm going to take a quick nap on the recovery bed before any patients show up. I'm fucking wiped."

"I'm sure getting drunk and arrested in a bar brawl will do that to a guy."

"Hey, I was defending some woman's honor. I think. It's a bit fuzzy. Will you wake me if someone comes?"

She lets out a sigh, "I guess."

I turn and start down the hall when I hear her say "Punch out!" _Fucking time clock._

~~~~%%%%~~~~

"_Dr. Masen"_

_I slowly unzipped the white uniform down to her navel and drew it open to expose her perfectly shaped breasts. More than a handful with rosy nipples that were standing at attention waiting for my mouth. _

"_Dr. Masen"_

"_Tell me what you want baby and I'll give it to you." _

_I could feel her hands pulling on my arm, drawing my hand down to the bottom of the little white skirt of her uniform. She pulls it up and puts my hand on her warm, wet center. _

"_Fuck, Izzy is that all for me baby? You want me to touch you here?" _

_I slide one finger over her soaked panties and I hear her grumble in frustration at me. It makes me chuckle._

"_Dr. Masen" _

_This time its said sharply with more annoyance. I smile._

"_You have to say it. You have to tell me you are soaking wet for-"_

I awake quickly, gasping for air and drenched with water. I sit up in a panic and look around. Izzy is standing behind me with a pitcher and laughing her ass off at me.

"What the fuck?"

Between gasps of laughter she gets out, "Oh my god! You were- Oh my god!"

I move to get off the bed and try not to look like a twelve year old caught in a wet dream. Even though that is totally what just happened. I think of puppies, I think of Betty White, I think of anything that will make dick stand down. Izzy is still laughing. Giggles punctuated with a snort now and then and even though I'm totally fucking embarrassed, I can't help but think how cute she is with that snort.

She takes a deep breath. Reigning in her control.

"Um." Giggle. "You, uh." Snort. "Have patients to see you. I'll just give you a minute to um" Giggle. "Get yourself together."

She walks out the door leaving the pitcher on the counter. I run my hands through my hair and try to calm myself down and get control of the situation in my pants. _Get your shit together Masen. You have work to do._

I seem to be telling myself that a lot over the last twenty-four hours. It doesn't seem to be doing me any good.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not have a medical degree. I do have google and webMD and maybe a bit of bull shit. Just go along with it, and try not to take it too serious please. I mean, we are talking about an all human fanfic from a book about sparkly vampires. Seriousness went out the window a while ago right? ;) Thanks!

My first patient was a mother of three who had tripped on her son's toy truck on the stairs and had a mild sprain. I wrapped it and gave her an ice compress and told her she needed to keep off of it for a couple days. I was thinking that this might be an easy gig if this was my first patient, boy was I wrong.

The next patient was this teenage kid holding his junk. He was limping and wincing and his buddy was helping him walk across the room to help him sit on the edge of the table.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, me and Johnny were havin' a contest to see who could jump the most parking meters. I totally kicked his ass."

"Um, yeah. Looks like it. So did you miss one?"

"Oh, this? Nah. I jumped the last one, lost my balance and fell into a fire hydrant dick first. Fuckin' hurts doc. What if it's broken? I mean, I finally got Shannon Meyer's attention jumpin' that last meter and what if she lets me take her out and I can't get it up?"

During his rant I was trying to remain professional and not laugh my ass off.

"Seriously Doc. What if, ya know, we're in the moment things are getting heated and _nothing_. Look at it- tell me it's not broken please!" At this, he dropped his pants. I was still trying to get a glove on.

I looked and poked and he took in a big breath.

"You are going to be fine. Just ice it for a couple hours and maybe no _strenuous_ activity for a few days."

His face lit up in a huge smile and pulled his pants back up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Fuck yes! Thanks Doc!" He was calling as his buddy helped him back out the door.

Nurse Cope came in while I was changing the paper on the table and told me the next patient was Mrs. Emerson.

"She's complainin' that she's been havin' a hard time breathin'. You should know, she has issues with her hearing and has devices in her ears but she doesn't like you to acknowledge it."

"Got it. Thanks."

Mrs. Emerson came in at a snail's pace and finally made it to the table. She had to be in her 70's and walked with a cane.

"Hello Mrs. Emerson, I'm Dr. Masen. Nurse Cope said you were having some trouble breathing?"

"Huh?" She shouted and I winced. "There's no need to mumble son. You should really speak up."

I smiled, repeated my question louder.

"Why yes sonny, I have."

I got out my stethoscope and approached her with it.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well, I was watching that Magic Mike movie I rented down at Reel Big Flicks because Bessie told me it was a good 'en and I got to the part when that nice young man dresses like a fireman, and I had a hard time taking in air."

I placed the stethoscope at the top of her shirt.

"Alright Mrs. Emerson, big breaths."

"Well they used to be sonny, but they have fallen a bit over the years. It's nice of you to notice, but I think it's a little inappropriate for you to say it out loud."

"No, Mrs. Emerson, take a deep breath please," I said loudly.

"Oh, alright."

Listening to her breathe and assessing the situation as possibly asthma. I spoke loudly as I told her, "Mrs. Emerson, I think you have adult onset asthma. I'd like to do a few more tests and set up a chest x-ray with Nurse Cope. We'll get that started and then I'll have you come back tomorrow and we'll figure out the best treatment."

I got Mrs. Emerson(she told me to call her Gladys) set up with a chest x-ray and set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, after her erotic book club meeting of course. _Terrifying_.

It was busy in the clinic for the rest of the day. Everything from wart removal to wrapping a cast for a broken wrist. By the time the last patient was finished I noticed it was nearly seven o'clock. The day had gone by so fast and even though I was exhausted, I loved the thrill of everything I had accomplished that day. The people in this town were a little nutty but they were also very nice and accepting of the "new doc."

I walked out into the lobby and heard the "thunk" of the time card machine. I looked over at Nurse Cope and narrowed my eyes.

"Do we really need to do that?"

She didn't seem the least bit threatened by my glare since she glared right back.

"Mm-hm."

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was almost to the door when it opened and Izzy was coming in holding a covered plate in her hands. I rushed to help open the door. Whatever was in her hands smelled like a little bit of heaven. I was so hungry my stomach growled and sounded like we might recreate a scene from Alien if I didn't eat soon.

"Hey Izzy. Did you come to walk me home? Being in a new strange town, I might get lost and need help to find my way." I smiled at the irritated look she gave me.

"Well, actually, I brought you dinner."

My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't put too much thought into it. Lenny was so worried about you being new in town, and not knowing anyone she wanted to bring you home like a lost puppy. When I told her that wasn't going to happen, she said we needed to at least make you dinner. My daughter is a stubborn creature and when she gets an idea in her head, there is no getting it out. So rather than face a tantrum of epic proportions, here is dinner." She presented me with the plate.

My smile could have lit the entire town. Izzy looked a little taken aback by it.

"That is the most amazing thing I have heard all day. Please tell Lenny thank you from me."

Izzy blinked and stuttered out, "Um, well yeah. I will. I mean, it's not much just some chicken and slaw and cornbread, but-"

"It sounds great and I am famished so thanks."

"Sure." We stood awkwardly for a minute before she stated, "I should go. It's almost bedtime for Lenny but she was insistent I come down before she went to sleep."

"Alright. Thanks again for this," I say holding up the plate. She gives me a small smile and turns to leave. I turn and see Nurse Cope was listening to the entire interaction. I'm not sure, since she's turned away from me, but I think I may have caught a smile.

I'm holding my cherished dinner plate and making my way down the front walk when Mayor Snow appears and gives me a boisterous greeting.

"Hey there Dr. Masen! How'd it go today?"

"Hey Mayor Snow."

"Please call me Harlan."

"Alright, Harlan, it was really good actually."

"I heard you saved Gladys from a heart attack."

"Well, it-"

"And Kyle Benson will be able to have children _and_ walk again."

"It wasn't-"

"Mighty fine work doc."

I don't have time for this, I need to get back to the motel and eat dinner. I decide just to agree with everything and hopefully we can move on. "Uh, thanks. Just doing my job."

"So you're stayin' at the Bluebell right?"

"Yes."

"Well that just won't do for our visitn' doctor."

"It's fine Harlan." 

"No, I am gonna put you up at my lake house just down the way."

"You don't need to do that."

"Nonsense. You need the luxury of home while your here. It's not too far to walk, but I can arrange for a ride to and from if you need it." 

I'm hesitant but anything sounds better than the seedy Bluebell and that leery Leah at the front desk.

"Alright, that sounds great. Thanks."

"Let's go get your stuff and we'll get you set up. Is that Izzy's chicken I smell?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky you son. Her fried chicken is the best in two counties. She doesn't make it for just anyone."

Huh. I ponder the meaning of this as I follow Harlan to his truck. I don't have the energy to put too much thought into it, I'm just glad I'm finally going to get some fucking sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The lake house really was only a few miles away. It would be a bit of a walk into town if I had to do it, but it wouldn't kill me. The house was more like a cabin set against a very still lake that reflected the moon high above me. The only deviation from the perfection of the view was a large rock jutting out of the middle of the lake, almost like a small island. It really was a magical sight. Harlan and I were walking up to the front of the cabin when I stopped to look at the view.

He started talking, "That's Soldier Rock Lake. The story goes, one of the soldiers from Lee's Army in the war between the states, was lured to the lake by a siren's song in the middle of the night. A night much like tonight's with the moon high and full and reflecting off the lake. He followed the siren's song from camp to the lake and waded out to the big rock island out there. By the time they found him the next day, he was nearly dead from hypothermia and was muttering crazy stories about mermaids. But even after he regained his senses, he still claimed he saw a beautiful woman swimming in the lake. Since then, there have always been wild tales of mermaids and even a monster in the lake that will eat your toes if you dangle them off the rock island. It's all a bunch of nonsense. You know we Southerners like to embellish the truth a bit, but it keeps tourism up in the summer!"

I heard Harlan unlock the door to the house and open it. I couldn't stop staring at the lake. I had never been to a lake like this before. Growing up, any vacations we took were spent at the Cape or Martha's Vineyard. Sometimes it was a trip to Europe. But we never went somewhere like this. My parents wouldn't be caught dead in a place without five star restaurants and valet parking. I liked the idea that once again, I was detouring from their lives and setting out on my own. It was peaceful here. Calming. Something about it was drawing me in. It didn't seem like much of a stretch that someone could be lured to a midnight swim.

"Doc? You comin' in?"

I reluctantly turned from the lake. There would be time enough to spend at the lake, It's not like there was much else to do.

Walking into the cabin, Harlan set about turning on lights and checking the appliances for life. I appreciated his thoroughness since I wasn't quite sure what to do. I put my bag on the floor and looked around me. It was more or less a big room that encompassed a living room and a kitchen. At the other side of the room was three doors. It felt a little like a game show. I could almost hear the announcer asking, "What's behind door number two?"

"There are two bedrooms. They're both about the same size so you can sleep in either one. Bathroom in the middle. The hot water can be a little tricky so don't stay in longer than about 10 minutes or it will shrink the dickens out of you. There isn't really anything in the way of food, but I can have Tanya bring by some things tomorrow for ya."

"Thank you, Harlan. This is incredibly nice of you to do this."

He waved at me saying, "It's really no problem Doc. I'm happy to help out. Well, if you need anything just holler. My numbers are on the wall by the phone. I'll send someone out to pick you up in the morning. Oh- and how about that dinner at my house this week? Maybe Thursday?"

"Alright, sounds good."

I watched him walk out the door and as it closed behind him I just stood there. I was exhausted. I had eaten Izzy's dinner on the way over and I was still hungry. It was the best food I had ever eaten and I wanted more. I poked around in the kitchen but all I could find was some old crackers and some instant coffee. Fuck it. I just needed some sleep and to start the day again. I turned and walked to the door on the left. Door number one it was.

The bed left something to be desired and the blanket had a musty smell but I didn't fucking care. I didn't even get under the covers before I was out.

I sat up abruptly and looked around me wildly. Everything was dark. _Where the fuck am I?_ Oh yeah, Harlan's cabin, Soldier's Rock Lake, Gloryville, USA. Then I heard it. It was coming from the lake. _Shit, there really is a fucking monster in the lake. _

I heard the sound again. It sounded like splashing. I decided to investigate. Why? I have no idea. Let's chalk it up to sleep deprivation. Luckily the moon was bright and it left me enough light to see my way forward. I headed to the front door but decided I might need some sort of weapon. There was a small paddle propped against the wall and a fishing net. I grabbed them both, not that I thought I could catch anything but it was good to be prepared.

I slowly opened the door and it creaked a bit. I panicked thinking the beast might hear me and only opened it up enough to slip through. I tip toed off the front porch and into some tall brush near the beach and hunkered down. I realized belatedly, I wasn't wearing any shoes. I hope I didn't step in poison ivy or something. I peeked out and tried to make out the figure in the water. Something broke through the calm surface and bobbed for a minute or two. I stayed down, I wasn't getting too close to the shore for fear it would catch my scent and stampede. Apparently I am a master hunter when I am woken in the middle of the night.

The figure swam closer to the shore and stood up in the shallow water. All I could see was long dark moss and a pale back. It couldn't really be a mermaid could it? Harlan's story did a number on my psyche. For all I knew, I could still be dreaming. I squinted into the moonlight and tried to get a better look. The mermaid turned a little and tilted her head up to the night sky. I saw the outline of a rounded breast. She raised her arms over her head and dove into the water and a few seconds later came to the surface again and started to emerge from the water. I was relieved to note it was a human being when I saw two legs walk up the shore. Then I realized it she wasn't wearing any clothes. I recognized her.

Suddenly, something furry brushed across my foot and I shrieked in panic like a little girl.

"Who's there?"

Izzy's voice was frightened and she was looking around wildly. I stood up out of my hiding spot in the brush and shouted, "It's just me- Edward, Doctor Edward, Doctor Masen!" I rambled like an idiot.

She took a relieved breath and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night? You scared the shit out of me!"

I stared open-mouthed at her. "_I scared you?_ Um, I'm not the one taking midnight dips in the lake. Jesus, I thought I was going to be lured to my death by some sea monster!"

She busted out laughing and it made her tits jiggle. Fuck. I forgot she was naked. In all my annoyance I hadn't taken in the fact she was naked as the day she was born. Standing there like some sort of fucking wet dream. No wait. Maybe this was a wet dream. Her breasts were more beautiful than I imagined, and that was saying something, because in my dream earlier, they were spectacular. My gaze drifted down to her toned stomach and to the dark patch in between her legs. It was too dark to see that part clearly but it was enough to set me on fire.

"My face is up here perv."

Shit. Busted. "You can't honestly expect me not to look. Your fucking naked on a beach. Where else am I supposed to look? If I didn't take in your luscious fucking body right now, I'd have to turn in my man card."

She shifted feet, seeming nervous all of a sudden. She took a deep breath and turned to pick up her clothes from a pile on the ground I hadn't noticed before. _Some monster hunter I am._

"I like to come out and swim at night sometimes when the moon is like this. It's pretty magical. No one uses Mayor Snow's cabin very often so I didn't think anyone would be here." She talked as she dressed. A light-colored t-shirt, sans bra, and some loose shorts. Even though she was covered, I could still see the outline of her naked body. Her hair was a wild tangle around her head. _Fucking gorgeous like some sort of siren._

She slipped some flip flops on her feet and asked, "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Harlan is letting me stay in the house while I'm here. He told me the story about the lake and when I woke up to a sound, I guess my imagination got the better of me. I expected some kind of man-eating sea witch or something. I am more than happy to find you instead."

"Ah. So, what had you screaming like a girl?"

"I did not scream like a girl."

"Uh, yeah you did."

I huffed, "Who knows what fucking creatures live out here. It was probably a bobcat or something."

She giggled. It was an amazing sound. "There are no bobcats out here."

"Huh. Well it was big."

"And what were you going to do? Club it with a paddle? Snatch it up in your net?"

"A good hunter is skilled with any weapon." Yeah, that sounded legit.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it." She turned and headed down the beach.

"Hey! No need to rush off. Why don't you come inside and towel off. I would hate for you to catch a cold with that wet hair!" I yelled after her. She just waved and kept walking.

I made my way back inside and put my "weapons" back where they had been. I tripped over a stool on my way back to the bedroom and as I sat on the end of the bed and rubbed it, I couldn't help but think about Izzy's beautiful body. Mmm- going to have some good dreams tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I can't even totally blame it on real life. I've been having major writer's block, so we'll see what happens. Thanks!**

I am awoken by the sounds of cupboards slamming and someone banging things around in the kitchen. _Jesus, will I ever have a moment alone in this town?_ "Hey Doc!" Yelled from the other room. _I guess not._

I drag myself up and shuffle out the door into the living room/kitchen area. I see Emmett, the big hulking guy, searching through the cupboards in the tiny kitchen. He looks like an adult in a kid's play kitchen. He has his back to me and he yells again, "Hey Doc!" as he turns around. When he sees me he jumps. "Shit! You nearly gave me a heart attack! But I guess if there was someone good to have a heart attack around it would be you, since you would be able to save me and all."

"Well if anyone was going to be scared into a heart attack it would be me, since I was woken up to a crazy man yelling in my kitchen." I give him an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. I was looking for coffee. You ain't got jack shit in these cupboards."

"Harlan said there wasn't much. There is some instant somewhere in there. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I actually ran into Harlan this morning at the diner when I was making a delivery and I heard him say someone needs to pick up the doc, so I volunteered."

"Delivery?"

"Yeah. I drive a delivery truck for Gloryville Dairy."

"You're a milk man?" I was trying not to smile as I pictured Emmett as one of those 1950's ad milk men with the little hat and the bow tie. Fucking hilarious.

"Hell yes! It's awesome. The hours are great, since I'm done early enough to help with the kids and Lenny, and I get a discount on cheese, which makes Rosie happy since she's always on my case about eating her out of house and home." At Lenny's name I perked up. I remembered Lenny and Izzy say something about "Uncle Em" yesterday. I guess that's Emmett.

"Your Lenny's uncle right? I met her and Izzy yesterday."

"I heard about that, Izzy is my little sister."

"Wow." It was hard to believe they could be siblings. They were total opposites in every way.

"I know, Izzy used to tell people I'm actually a Sasquatch that wandered into the house one day and they decided to keep me since I made her laugh," He said with a smile. The way he talked about her made me think they were close. I was a little jealous about that. I never had a sibling to joke around with. There was only me and my parents, and they were barely around when I was growing up.

"Lenny seems like a great kid. She made Izzy take me dinner last night for saving her at the drugstore." I decided to keep out the midnight swim, I didn't think her brother would be too keen on me catching her naked.

"Really? That surprises me. Lenny isn't a shy kid, by any means, but she doesn't usually take to new people like that."

"It shocked the hell out of me considering Izzy was busting my balls yesterday."

He chuckled, "Yep, that's our Izzy. Don't take it personally, she's like that with everyone. She's had it rough the past few years, being a single mom and all."

"So, Lenny's dad isn't in the picture?" I didn't understand how someone could give up those two gorgeous girls.

"It's a long story. I'll let Izzy tell you. It sounds like she likes you."

I snort at that. "Yeah, she'd like to put my balls in a vice."

Emmett just smiles. He has a look in his eye that I'm not sure I like. Like he's plotting. Then he shrugs.

"Possibly. Well, let's get the fuck out of here and get something to eat. I'm fucking starving."

"Alright. Give me a few, I've got to shower really quick and change."

Later, after I punched in at the clinic, and after I had my morning appointment with Mrs. Emerson about her diagnosis and a few more patients, and after about five cups of coffee, I was finally feeling at ease in the clinic. I hadn't seen Izzy all morning and I wondered if I would be able to keep my focus around her knowing what she looked like underneath her clothes. I had one more patient before I could take a lunch break. I walked out to the waiting room area and saw Sam with a pretty woman who was _very_ pregnant.

"Hi Sam. This must be your wife Emily, it's nice to meet you," I said extending my hand to give hers a shake.

She smiled at me. "You too Dr. Masen. I heard about your car trouble. Such a shame on such a beautiful car. It's in good hands with Sam though."

"Thanks Emily, that's comforting. I am a little over protective of my baby. Speaking of babies, let's go take a look at yours."

Nurse Cope got Emily all set up with the ultrasound and it was fun to watch her and Sam's faces when they saw their baby on the screen.

"You know the sex already? I would hate to spoil it if you didn't want to know."

Emily spoke with excitement, "It's a boy. We already know and we have been trying to narrow down names."

"Jack or Claude." This came from Sam. He gave me a look that said "Yep, Claude." Suffering in silence.

"Those are some great choices."

"Claude is a family name," Emily tells me.

"Right, family traditions and all that." I gave Sam a look back that said "I feel ya, dude."

At lunch, I decided to run to the corner mart and buy some groceries to put in the fridge at the clinic and some to take back to the cabin tonight. I didn't want to go to the diner again, I was tired of the small-town gawking. I was enjoying the hell out of a turkey sandwich in the waiting room and reading a national geographic from 1985, when Izzy came in and slumped into the chair across from me.

"Hey. No diner today?" She said eyeballing my sandwich.

"Nah. I'm a little tired of the feeling like I'm taking part in some sort of performance piece every time I eat a meal."

She smiled at that. It wasn't a big smile, but it was warm and friendly. I liked that. Then I remembered last night. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans but using the power of the male's dirty memory bank, she may as well have been naked. I suddenly became hyper-aware of every part of her body. I focused on the spot where her collarbone and shoulder met and thought about how much I wanted to taste her there and then taste everything lower. I'll bet she tasted like peaches. Her skin so soft and smooth, just like a ripe peach. _Fuck._ I looked up and caught her staring at me back. Her gaze totally focused on mine, like she could read every thought I was having. She looked at my lips and heat crept up her neck and to her cheeks. And in the blink of an eye, she stood up, moment effectively over.

She kept her eyes on the table as she spoke, "I came to get you to run some house calls. Nurse Cope said there are a couple of appointments that called in this morning. We should get going."

"Alright, give me a minute to finish up."

"I'll meet you out front." And she turned abruptly and walked out.

I didn't know how I was going to survive being trapped in a confined space with Izzy. I was already trying to keep my dick down. Maybe I needed her to dump another pitcher of water over my head.


End file.
